Everyday I'm Shuffling?
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: You all know the song. Turns out the team does too. Except this time things might get a little outta hand.


**So you know Party Rock Anthem? Ya well it's been in my head all day so I decided it was about time somebody wrote a fic with it in. Plus it's just been so dang depressing around here lately! So I hope I can bring y'all a little smile today!**

Wally lay on the couch amidst Mount Justice's large living room, bored out of his mind. His best friend, Robin, was curled up on the far end of the couch, typing something into his complicated wrist computer. Both were in their civic clothes, and had recently retired from a four hour video game marathon, which Wally had _so_ totally won. Just as long as no one asked Robin that is. Now all there was left to do was sit staring blankly at a wall, or in Robin's case: a computer screen. A radio played somewhere overhead, projected via the mountain's amazing speaker system. Suddenly a familiar beat filled the cave, and Wally stretched his foot over towards his bud, kicking the acrobat in order to get his attention. Robin simply ignored him and continued to tap spastically on his keyboard. KF fidgeted with the urge to move. The song was so catchy!

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>And we gonna make you lose your mind  
>Everybody just have a good time<em>

__ Sending a pleading sidelong look towards his friend, Wally noticed Robin's head nodding in time to the rhythm. Grinning broadly he watched as Robin began to turn up the volume with every beat of the chorus.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
>Everybody just have a good time<br>AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOSE YOUR MIND EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME_

By now the song was blaring through the speakers, but the two boys only continued to bob their head along, uncaring in the least.

WE JUST WANNA SEE YOU!

Robin looked abruptly up from his computer, his hidden eyes making contact with Wally's. The air seemed to vibrate with tension before the bird broke it with:

SHAKE THAT

Jerking to their feet, the two began to seriously head band, moving their limbs in random movements. Zipping over to the lights KF flipped them off before returning to his bird, who was activating the disco ball hidden in the ceiling. He always knew that'd come in handy someday. As the dubstep rang throughout the mountain, its other occupants became curious about all the racket that was going on. Artemis appeared at the doorway, prepared to yell at the two for causing a ruckus, when she realized what song they were rocking out to. Laughing she nodded along to the beat, all previous thoughts of punching Wally forgotten.

Noticing their new guest, Robin ran over to the archer, before beginning to drag her into the center of the living room, where Wally was standing. As the song launched into the next verse, he shouldered up to Artemis, singing as he did so.

_In the club party rock, look for your girl  
>She on my jock non stop when we in the spot<br>Booty move away like she on the block  
>What the track I got to know<br>Tight jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll  
>Half black half white domino<br>Gain the money out the door_

Blushing, she bumped him away playfully with her hip. As soon as Wally finished singing, Robin jumped on top of the coffee table, a huge smile lighting up his face as he sang the next part.

_Yo!  
>I'm running through these hoes like drano<br>I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo  
>We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm repping<br>On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin  
>Hey!<em>

While the three teens sang to each other, Megan and Superboy had emerged from the garage, staring quizzically at the scene before them. Shrugging his shoulders, the clone dragged Megan into the room and began to dance to the music. Laughing she joined in as well, and all five jerked this way and that to the beat, their hair flying as they head banged intensely.

_PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT EVERBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOOSE YOUR MIND EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME_

Meanwhile Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter had just zeta beamed to the cave. Upon hearing the thrumming beat coming from the living room, the exchanged confused looks.

"Are-Are they having a Rave?" Flash asked, shock written across his face before he zoomed in the direction of the living room, followed closely by the other mentors.

Upon arriving at the door way, the stared in mute disbelief at the sight they met. All the kids (minus Aqualad) were head banging, jerking, and fist pumping to the loud techno beat playing over the speaker system. The lights had been turned off and a giant disco ball hung suspended from the ceiling, casting colorful disks of light around the room. They watched speechlessly as they all raised their hands in unison, screaming at the top of their lungs:

_PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT_

_EVERBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME_

_AND WE GONNA MAKE YOU LOOSE YOUR MIND_

_WE JUST WANNA SEE YA_

_SHAKE THAT!_

As the chorus came an end, the seemed to notice they had gathered unwanted spectators. They stared like deer caught in headlights, mentor nor partner saying a word. Even the music stopped as the two groups faced off, and it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop. That is, before Kid Flash belted:

_EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING_

And with that the teens fist pumped and jerked out of the room and down the hall, leaving a baffled group of senior heroes standing in the doorway. As the beat continued to play over the speakers, the mentors began to bob their heads in tune to the music, smiles emerging on all their faces, save for one. Batman. Turning to them, the Dark Knight opened his mouth to speak, but what came out of his mouth weren't just words. They were they next words in the _song_.

_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
>We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad<em>_  
><em>  
><em>One more shot for us<br>Another round  
>Please fill up my cup<br>Don't mess around  
>We just wanna see<br>You shake it now  
>Now you wanna be<br>You're maked__**[1]**__ now_

Joining in the other heroes belted:

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound _

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound_

_Get up get down put your hands up to the sound  
>Put your hands up to the sound <em>

_Put your hands up to the sound!_

The Team watched from behind the corner as their mentors began to head band and throw their arms up in the air, clearly enjoying the music. Sharing looks, the team smiled. What would their mentors do without them?

_Put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
>Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!  
>Put your hands up!<br>Put your hands up!_

**You guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this! :D I listened to the song the entire time as well, head banging along to all the right parts! Lol (practically the entire song)**

**[1] the song says 'naked' but I thought that would just be too awkward for Batman to say. I mean can you picture that? So I sorta changed it….hehehe**

**Anways thanks for reading! My amazing friend Blackstar001 wrote a hilarious story with Batman and Flash, so you guys should go read that! It's amazing! :D**

**Please review.**

**Review.**

**Eview.**

**View.**

**Ew.**

**Wait that's not right!**

**At least let me know if I made you guys crack a smile! :D**


End file.
